


Seasons Past

by winter_mao_flower



Series: DimiAshe Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn, the others are like mentioned once oops, they're so cute im going to cry, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Ashe didn’t quite like the winter.It was cold, especially in Faerghus. This year, however, he wasn’t in Faerghus for the winter. He wasn’t wandering the streets, stealing money for food so that he could survive with his siblings. Nor was he at his adoptive father Lonato’s house with his older brother Christophe...that was now gone.Though he disliked it, maybe he started to like it just a little bit, if only for the warmth he received from the kind prince.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: DimiAshe Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710097
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Seasons Past

**Author's Note:**

> this is so very late oh my god--

Ashe didn’t quite like the winter.

It was cold, especially in Faerghus. This year, however, he wasn’t in Faerghus for the winter. He wasn’t wandering the streets, stealing money for food so that he could survive with his siblings. Nor was he at his adoptive father Lonato’s house with his older brother Christophe...that was now gone.

No, he was at the Officer’s Academy at Garegg Mach as a part of the Blue Lions class. His father let him go. Ashe was honored that he was able to be there and promised he would do his best to study and become a knight. His father smiled at him, telling him that he would surely do well. It was a genuine smile, one that he hadn’t seen in a long time.

With that in mind, he walked into the Blue Lions classroom. ...He was one of the first ones there. Not to worry...he would simply find a place to sit and read his books while he waited. Ashe sat down somewhere near the back of the classroom and adjusted his scarf, warming himself up. It wasn’t as cold as it could get in Faerghus, no, but it was still cold.

Breathing into his hands and rubbing them together, he opened his book and got to reading. He became so absorbed into the book that he didn’t notice another person come in. That is, not until he felt a blanket being draped over him and jolting up in his seat. He turned around and he stared blankly at the blonde male in front of him, before his eyes widened in shock.

Wasn’t this the Crown Prince of Faerghus?!

Lonato said that the prince was coming to attend Garegg Mach as well, and that he should be on his best behavior when he was around him. Not that Ashe had to be told twice. He’s never laid eyes on the prince before and he only knew it was him because of the descriptions he’s heard and the Blue Lion’s insignia that he had. Now that he thinks about it, the prince really was as handsome as people described, and his eyes were honest and kind.

“My apologies if I startled you. You were shivering and appeared to be cold, I didn’t want you to get sick.” His voice was relaxing to listen to.

It took a few moments for Ashe to properly register the other’s words in his head... _ and  _ realize that he was staring. He closed his mouth and looked at anywhere  _ but  _ the prince’s face. “I-I um...it was fine. You didn’t have to trouble yourself.”

“But you were cold, I couldn’t simply leave you be.” He spoke kindly to him.

Ashe shook his head. “I would’ve been fine…”

The other frowned and leaned in closer, causing Ashe to stiffen. He fixed the blanket around his shoulders more tightly so that he was warmer. “There.” Ashe felt his cheeks turn warmer, and the other’s face was close.  _ Too  _ close. “Ah, your cheeks are turning red as well, so you were cold. You shouldn’t ignore your body like that, even if you are used to the colder temperatures.”

Ashe didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Y-Your Highness…”

“So you already know who I am.” The blonde smiled and stepped backwards before formally bowing to him before Ashe could stop him. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Ah- no no, you don’t need to bow to me.” He spoke quickly, in a bit of a panic. “Rather being an honor to meet me, it’s an honor for me to meet you. I-I um...I’m Ashe Ubert Duran.” Ashe ended his sentence abruptly and he wanted to go bury himself in a hole.

Dimitri only chuckled and patted his head -  _ the Crown Prince just patted his head  _ \- smiling warmly at him. “There’s no need to be so formal and stiff around me. You can just treat me as one of your friends.”

“B-But, you’re royalty, I can’t…”

The prince shook his head. “I assure you, I will not be offended by you referring to me informally.”

Ashe still aggressively shook his head, pulling the scarf closer to him. There was no way he could just...act casual with the prince like that. Nope. He doesn’t even think he can  _ attempt  _ to do that. “I um...I don’t think I can do that...Your Highness.”

“I see, well I admit the request may have come off as quite sudden. I apologize.”

“T-There’s no need to apologize either…!”

Dimitri stared at him in confusion before other students started to filter in. He then gave Ashe a small smile before leaving to go sit somewhere on the other side of the classroom in the middle. Ashe couldn’t help but stare at the prince for a few moments before bookmarking the page he was at and closing the book, preparing his things to take notes.

Ashe didn’t like winter, but maybe he started to like it just a little bit, if only for the warmth he received.

* * *

Ashe liked the springtime.

It got warmer during the springtime, but it wasn’t  _ too  _ warm. The pretty flowers and plants grew during this time as well. He found a gardening buddy with Dedue, so they would often be in the greenhouse together. Ashe was also able to learn more about cooking from the other, and they would also bond over talking about Dimitri. Not in a bad way of course.

The taller was watering the plants as he spoke, “I have noticed that His Highness has been in a better mood after the new professor helped us win the mock battle between the three houses.”

Ashe smiled with a nod. “He has, hasn’t he. His Highness is a pretty competitive person when it comes down to it huh?”

Dedue nodded. “He may not show it, but he does take competition seriously.”

“The professor did surprise me though, choosing to take both houses on at the same time.”

Another nod. “Perhaps they had confidence in our abilities.”

Ashe shook his head. “I know this was just a mock battle but putting me out on the front lines? That was risky.”

“...Is that not why the professor told His Highness to stand by your side? In order to protect you.”

He tilted his head as he remembered the event. “Oh, you’re right! I was just so focused on aiming and not getting too nervous that I didn’t notice.”

Silence settled in between the two of them. Ashe walked over to where the sunflowers were. “Dedue, these sunflowers are growing pretty tall, aren’t they?”

The other made a sound of affirmation.

“Do you think they’ll grow as tall as you?”

At that, there was a hint of a smile on Dedue’s face. “Perhaps.”

Ashe shook his head. “I can’t imagine that...sunflowers are amazing. They always face the sun to receive its light  _ and  _ they can grow tall. Their stems are thick too, so they don’t droop down either. If they can’t find the sun, they face each other. Like they’re saying they are each other’s sun.”

The sunflowers, for some reason, reminded him of Dimitri. He blinked slowly as a thought came to mind.

“...Hey Dedue, do you think His Highness likes sunflowers?”

Dedue put down the watering can he held. “Yes. I am sure he will like whatever you give him.”

“Ah...whatever I give him…” Ashe stared at the sunflowers again. “Well, I don’t really want to separate this sunflower from the others, so I guess I should work on making the garden as great as possible. Then I’ll show it to His Highness.” He turned to Dedue. “You’ll help, right Dedue?”

A nod. “Of course.”

A few weeks later, he walked with Dimitri to the greenhouse. For some reason, he was nervous. Probably because he was spending time with the prince alone...he’s gotten better about his nervousness since they first met though. “Your Highness...thank you for agreeing to spend time with me. I’m sure there are better people whom you’d rather spend your time with but-”

“Ashe.” Dimitri frowned. “I enjoy spending time with you. There’s no need to put yourself down like that.”

“Sorry…” He looked down before they arrived at the greenhouse. “Oh yeah, I wanted to show you something in here. I- Probably already told you that at the start huh…”

Dimitri smiled. “You did, but I still look forward to seeing what’s inside.”

Ashe nodded. “Right!” He opened the door for Dimitri. “Um...after you.”

The prince walked into the greenhouse and patted Ashe’s head. Dimitri seemed to have a habit of patting Ashe’s head- which...confused him because he never did it to anyone else. He stared off into space before forgetting what he was here for and closed the greenhouse doors.

“I wanted to show you this part of the greenhouse.” Ashe took the prince’s hand and pulled him over to where the sunflowers and the other pretty flowers were. They were all flowers that reminded him of Dimitri.

“These flowers…” Dimitri looked over at them with curiosity.

“Ah! Those flowers…” Ashe went into explaining the meaning of the flowers. He read about them before in a book, and he was all too happy telling the prince about the flowers.

“Hmm...I see. I never knew there were so many flower meanings.” He pointed to the forget-me-not flowers settled near the edge of the garden. “What about those?”

“...” A light pink blush made its way onto Ashe’s cheeks. He didn’t know why...he had no problem telling Dimitri about the other flower meanings, so why was telling him this one so hard? “It means…” C’mon Ashe. This was just some flower meanings...just recite it like you remember it from the book. “It means remembrance during partings or after death, but it can also mean true and undying love, a connection that lasts through time, fidelity and loyalty to another person despite separation or other challenges, reminders of favorite memories between you and another person, and...they also represent growing affection between two people.”

“I see.” Dimitri nodded and knelt down. “I fear that I may harm the flower, could you pick one out for me?”

“Oh! Of course.” Ashe got a small flower pot, knelt down beside Dimitri, looking for the best forget-me-not in the sea of flowers. Once he found one, he took it out and carefully put the flower into the pot- along with the soil of course. “Here you go, Your Highness.”

Dimitri took the flower pot and carefully touched the flower, before looking at Ashe and handing it back to him. “I wanted you to get the flower for me so that I may be able to give it to you.”

“T-To me? Your Highness are you sure?” His cheeks became redder than before. Usually you would give this to a lover or one you held affection for...surely he wasn’t serious about this? Even after hearing the meaning of the flower?

“I am sure. After hearing the meaning, I knew I had to give it to you.”

“?!” Ashe blinked multiple times. “You-”

“I do hope you will enjoy the gift, Ashe.” Dimitri smiled at him, then he stood up and walked out the greenhouse without giving him an explanation.

Ashe, on the other hand, could only stare at the forget-me-not flower in his hands. Did that just happen? Did that...Dimitri…? He gently placed the flower pot down, cleaned his hands, and covered his face with said hands. His heart was now in disarray. He doesn’t know how to take this at all...maybe he’d talk to Dedue about it later...or maybe Sylvain.

Ashe liked the springtime, and he still does. For that’s when the feeling of warmth only grew stronger, and when love blossomed in his heart like the forget-me-nots in the garden.

* * *

Ashe didn’t like the summer.

It was hot. In Faerghus it didn’t get that hot, but the summers at Garegg Mach were different. Everyone in the Blue Lions house could handle it to some extent, but the people who lived more in the northern parts (read: Faerghus Four) struggled with the heat, though they may not show it.

That wasn’t the only reason he didn’t like the summer. He had to face his father in battle. Lonato staged a rebellion against the church and they were told to dispose of him. The professor didn’t let him take the finishing blow, and instead, they slayed Lonato with their own hands.

Ashe thinks he knows what the professor was trying to convey. They didn’t want Ashe to have to kill his family with his own hands. They also didn’t want the other students to take responsibility for the death. The professor was taking everything into their own hands, wanting to lessen the suffering for them if they could. They couldn’t be too soft with them, but at the same time, they weren’t cruel.

He closed his eyes as he sat in the church, opening them again soon afterwards. Though Byleth may have been trying to spare him the deed of killing him, Ashe was still able to see his father killed with his own eyes. He wouldn’t forgive the Western Church for using Lonato like that. He wouldn’t. Lonato was a kind man, someone who treated Ashe and his siblings like they were his own children.

The scowl he wore and the anger in his voice was a stark difference from the warm smile he saw before he attended Garegg Mach. He was glad that his siblings were okay though. Thankfully they were taken into the church in the castle town. Ashe sighed softly. He had to get it together.

Saying another prayer to the goddess, he stood up and slowly left the church. He could feel other people look at him, and they were surely looks of pity. Maybe he’d be the new hot topic in monatery gossip. The son of the lord who rebelled against the church and the brother of the one who was executed because he was planning to betray the kingdom, the one who had to watch as his father was killed in battle.

“Ashe.” Dimitri placed a hand on his shoulder, and Ashe blinked as he was stopped.

“Your Highness?”

“Ashe, could you come with me?”

He nodded slowly and followed Dimitri, not thinking much of where they were going in the first place, and before he knew it, they were in Dimitri’s room. Ashe didn’t realize it until Dimitri closed the door. 

A spike of nervousness shot up in him. “Your...Highness?”

“My apologies for bringing you into my room, however...I thought you may need a bit of privacy to yourself. Though-” Dimitri lightly scratched his cheek. “Though  _ my  _ room may not be the best place for that...haha…”

The gesture and kindness alone were almost enough to make Ashe cry, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t do that in front of the one he admired so much and loved. He couldn’t. It wasn’t until Dimitri gently stroked his hair that he teared up. “Y...Your Highness.” His voice cracked.

“Ashe, it’s okay. You don’t have to keep trying to be so formal even during these times. I will not judge you for grieving. Whatever happens here, stays between us. I promise. You are allowed to cry. You just lost your father, after all.”

“...” Ashe felt tears roll down his cheeks and he desperately wanted them to stop, but Dimitri’s arms soon wrapped around him. The hug was just a little awkward, but it was warm and comforting. Ashe hid his face in Dimitri’s chest. “...Sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize. Take your time.”

“...Dimitri…” He spoke the other’s name for the first time. Normally, he would’ve corrected himself instantly, but right now all he could do was tightly grip the other’s uniform as he hugged back, freely crying and finally grieving over the loss of his father in the embrace of the one he loved, who didn’t know that he harbored feelings for him.

Dimitri was understanding, most likely because he too, lost his father. He didn’t say anything, but he did move them to sit on the bed. Once he was done crying, he felt drained and tired. The prince carefully brushed his hair out of his eyes and whispered softly, “Rest. You deserve it Ashe.” And so he slowly fell asleep, in the arms of his prince.

Ashe didn’t like the summer, it reminded him of the grief that came with losing family. But it was bearable, because Dimitri was there.

* * *

Ashe liked the fall.

It wasn’t too cold, and it wasn’t too warm. Though the occasional chilly breeze was always there to tell him that it was almost winter. His birthday was also in the fall. When that day came, despite the Field of the Eagle and the Lion coming up, the Blue Lions all celebrated his birthday, along with a few people from the other houses.

The attention made him a little embarrassed, and he had to tell everyone that just wishing him a happy birthday was enough. That didn’t stop everyone from partying though- they even partied harder than the birthday boy himself. Byleth allowed him to slip out of the commotion with a small smile. The smile was so small that he barely noticed and registered it.

He was only able to give him a smile back before slipping away and going towards the greenhouse. Ashe sat down near the sunflowers, sighing softly.

A little bit after, there were footsteps heard coming his way, and when he looked up, it was Dimitri, who’s features were only accentuated in the moonlight. It took Ashe’s breath away. He wanted to touch Dimitri’s face, and he almost did before he realized what he was doing and took his hand back. “Your Highness.”

“I figured you’d be here.” Dimitri sat down next to him. Ashe no longer tried to move away, he had gotten better with being around the other. He was no longer stiff when they spent time with each other. “Congratulations on turning 17 this year, Ashe.”

“Yeah. With everything that’s been happening, I almost forgot it was my birthday…” He trailed off before glancing at Dimitri. “I heard from the professor that you....reminded everyone that it was my birthday.”

“...” Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. “The professor told you?”

“Yes, during one of our tea time sessions.”

“...Ah.” The prince appeared to be embarrassed, a light pink was also dusting the other’s cheeks. If Ashe could get Ignatz to paint this picture, he would be grateful. However, Ignatz wasn’t here and this was a private moment between the two of them, so he just had to imprint what he saw into his mind. “I...told them not to tell you that…”

“Why? I’m happy that you remembered my birthday, Your Highness.” Ashe smiled and, once he was sure he had the image of Dimitri imprinted into his mind, leaned on Dimitri’s shoulder. It’s funny, how some months ago he wouldn’t even dream of doing this. Now, things have changed.

“...Is that so.” Dimitri spoke to himself before looking up at the moon. “I don’t think I have given you your present yet.”

“You don’t need to give me a present.” Ashe mumbled softly, but he removed himself from Dimitri’s shoulder when he felt the other move.

“I want to give you a present. Please allow me to indulge just this once, Ashe.”

Ashe faced Dimitri with a smile. “Then I’ll let you.”

Dimitri gently cupped Ashe’s cheeks and leaned in, giving him a light and chaste kiss on the lips.

“...!” By the time he registered the kiss, the other had been preparing to stand up. Ashe took Dimitri’s hands and pulled him down, aiming for another kiss. But instead, he ended up with Dimitri on top of him, being pinned down by the other. Both of their eyes were wide and they looked at anywhere but each other’s faces. Ashe took in a deep breath before gently placing a hand on Dimitri’s cheek. “Can you...kiss me again?”

“...Okay.” Dimitri gave him a short response and leaned in, gently kissing Ashe once more. It was a slow kiss, but they were still breathless because of it. They didn’t take much time to breathe aside from parting for a few seconds before kissing again, pouring their love into one another. The only witnesses to their kiss being the blue forget-me-nots fondly watching over them, along with the sunflowers that seemed to part so the moonlight would fall onto them.

Ashe liked the fall. He still does, for it was during this time that he received his first kiss from the one he loved with all his heart.

* * *

Dimitri hated the winter.

It was cold and bitter. Reminding him of a Kingdom that is now lost, only serving as a reminder of his failure along with the voices in his head. The voices of the dead telling him that he must get revenge. Yet, he has gotten nowhere.

He was once again, at Garegg Mach. Memories of a time once lost replaying in his mind. He did not even bother to look at his old classmates- or rather, he couldn’t bring himself to. Dimitri was bitter. Bitter and he was lost in the darkness. He wasn’t even a king. If he was, what would he be the King of? Destruction?

Dark thoughts and voices swarmed in his mind as he stared at the rubble of the church. Every time someone approached, he’d give them one glare and they’d leave, or pretend to leave and just stay out of his sight. He truly was pitiful. In this state, everyone was concerned and even held fear. So what type of royalty was he? Or rather...he was likely not royalty anymore. His people...surely didn’t hold faith in him anymore.

“Your Highness.” That voice that was so familiar. The voice that made his heart hurt...Ashe.

Dimitri closed his eye, so that he wouldn’t have to see Ashe. He hasn’t seen Ashe in so very long, the old part of him wanted to see him. But instead, he growled lowly, “Go away.”

“...Your Highness…” Ashe surely had a frown on his face.

“I said,” Dimitri opened his eye to glare at Ashe, but it softened once he saw his worried expression. “...Go away.” It came out softer and less harsh than he meant for it to be.

“No.” Ashe stubbornly stood in front of him this time. “I won’t leave you alone, Your Highness.”

He clenched his fist. The voices within him telling him to get the person in front of him out of his sight. But he would never hurt Ashe. Even in this state of mind, he wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t let himself. “I’ll hurt you.”

“No you won’t.” Ashe took his clenched fist and held it gently within his hands. “You won’t hurt me.” His voice held the utmost confidence, as if he were truly sure that he wouldn’t ever hurt him. He wasn’t wrong, but…

“You don’t know that.” His fist shook in Ashe’s hands, but there was no fear in the other’s eyes. Only warmth and concern. The voices became temporarily silent and he suppressed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t look weak in front of Ashe of all people. He couldn’t.

Ashe dusted off Dimitri’s gauntlet and gently kissed the back of his hand. He stared at the other in front of him, who only gave him a smile. “I know. You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

Dimitri unclenched his fist and only looked elsewhere. “...Do what you want then.”

The other smiled and stood next to him, seemingly content there. Strange...yet...he appreciated it. He had been in the cold all these years, yet, Ashe was easily starting to melt the corners of his frozen heart. Ashe trusted him so easily as well, even though on the battlefield he always slayed enemies without a second thought, fueling those voices in his head and cruelly killing everyone in his wake- Ashe  _ trusted  _ him. He even protected him on the battlefield, even when Dimitri could fully handle himself (he’s also needed to protect Ashe more than once). But...why?

Dimitri hated the winter, but maybe the warmth he received made it more bearable.

* * *

Dimitri liked the spring.

It reminded him of promises made once before, reminded him of when love started to blossom within him for the first time. The shy expressions Ashe made when he was showing him the flowers and the look of shock when he gave him the flowers. At that time, he had walked out quickly because of panic, too nervous to see Ashe’s expression.

_ “Your Highness are you serious?” Sylvain stared at him, and at the door that was thankfully, not unhinged or broken with the force Dimitri used to burst inside the room. “You...gave Ashe the forget-me-not, and then left. Just like that?” _

_ Dimitri groaned. “Don’t mention it Sylvain.” _

_ “See I can’t do that because  _ **_you_ ** _ came in here to tell me that. Anyway...you’re a disaster you know that? I gotta say the flower is a better gift than that dagger from before.” _

_ He glared at him. “That was-” _

_ “A long time ago. I got it.” Sylvain grinned. “Anyway...how about I help the two of you get together? If I leave it all up to you, this will just end in disaster and pining for a  _ **_long_ ** _ time. Plus, it’ll be nice to rely on me wouldn’t it?” _

_ He sighed. It was true that Sylvain had more experience in this regard… “Okay.” _

_ “That’s the spirit! Now let me tell you…” _

The scene from five years ago played out in front of him as he sat in his office. It had been so long since he was at the capital, and right now, he was where his father used to sit. He no longer looked as if he was out for blood and vengeance. He realized that there were people waiting for him. That he did have a kingdom that was waiting. It was just him that was stuck in the past. He wished it didn’t have to take the life of another for him to realize it.

Dimitri was blind to the others. He was simply letting the voices of the dead control him instead of letting them go. Even now, they still haunted him occasionally. He knew it took far too long for him to recover. He chose to blind himself to their concern and labelled it as pity...except for Ashe. Ashe’s eyes were honest. He never lied to him and he was always genuine in his feelings. He also had a strong heart that Dimitri admired. 

It was always Ashe. Now that he thinks about it. Ashe was bright and warm, just like the sun, sometimes he burned a little too hot and became reckless, but he still shone in front of those he was loyal to and loved. Dimitri thinks...it’s been far too long since he’s properly looked at the sun in his life.

Right now, however, he was in his office doing paperwork instead of joining the celebration. He has neglected the kingdom for five years after all, he may as well get some of it done. Dimitri smiled as the lights shone in through the window, the faint sound of music reaching his ears.

There was a knock at his door. “Your Highness?”

“Come in.”

Ashe opened the door, closing the door as he entered. Speaking of his sun...

Dimitri smiled at the other, “Ashe.”

The other seemed to pause, before smiling and nodding. “...Your Highness.”

“Was there something wrong?”

“No it’s just...I haven’t seen you smile in so long. I missed it.”

“...I suppose it has been a long time.” He looked away. “I do hope it wasn’t too bad…”

“Your smile was nice, Your Highness.” Ashe quietly walked over to him and gently touched his hands. “Though shouldn’t you be joining them? Instead of doing all this work?”

“No, I must catch up. I have let everyone down for far too long. I must get my bearings together.”

Ashe shook his head and took his hands away from the paper, simply holding them instead. “You deserve a break. You haven’t gotten one since this war started. You should go down there and enjoy yourself.”

Dimitri stood up with a sigh, putting the papers into his drawer. “Fine, fine. I’ll go enjoy myself.”

The other had a relieved smile. “Good, then I’ll meet you out-”

He surprised the other by pinning him down onto the desk in front of him, making sure that Ashe didn’t hit the desk too hard as he did so. A bright red flush made its way onto Ashe’s face. That was an expression he hadn’t seen in a long time. Ashe had gotten less flustered lately and...well, he wanted to tease him a little bit. “I believe you are mistaken, I never said I was going to go out to enjoy myself.”

“Your Highness…”

“Ashe, I’m not formally king yet, though I may be seated here. We are also in private, will you not call me by my name?”

“...Then...Dimitri…”

He leaned in to give Ashe a gentle kiss, pressing their foreheads against each other. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Dimitri liked the springtime. Spring was when love budded within the both of their hearts, and started to blossom beautifully.

* * *

Dimitri didn’t quite like the summer.

He disliked extreme temperatures, and it was always so...hot. He remembered that Claude always liked the summer, and he had unknowingly associated summer with the Golden Deer leader. Dimitri had saved him this summer, helped them during their struggle against the Imperial army. It happened a little after they took back the capital. Though, after saving Claude, he went off somewhere else…

Who knew where. Claude was like the wind, he came and went whenever he pleased. He even gave Dimitri his Relic, Failnaught. Not knowing what to do with it, he simply had it stored somewhere in the castle. No one else had the Crest of Riegan so it was unlikely that any of them could use it anyway.

Summer was also the season when they united Fódlan. Dimitri had wished that Edelgard would choose to take his hand and they could be at peace, spending time together once more as they did when they were young. However, that was not the case. And in the end…he couldn’t save her. Though, he learned to accept that, and he could only move on. Of course, he couldn’t do that quickly, but-

“Your Highness.” Ashe bowed to him. “Everyone else is ready.”

“Okay.” Dimitri stood up from his bed, not in royal wear, but instead, in casual clothing. He stared at his lance sitting on the bed, and Ashe took his hand.

“Your Highness, we must get going. The citizens aren’t going to be distracted for long you know. Sylvain can only entertain them with his speech for so long.”

He nodded. “Right…” He then tucked back Ashe’s hair behind his ear. “But, call me by my name first. Then we can go.”

“...” Ashe sighed and smiled. “Okay, Dimitri. Let’s go.”

And so whilst the speech was going on, Dimitri and Ashe quickly made their way through the castle to the back, where their carriages were prepared. Byleth and Yuri were at the front, in which the latter looked fairly aggravated. “Hey, you’re late. At this point I’m surprised Sylvain hasn’t run out of things to say.”

“Most of it is flirting.” Byleth smiled.

“Ahaha...sorry about that.” Ashe nodded to Dimitri and they both went inside the carriage, settling inside with their belongings. They traveled light, but had enough to where they could get by easily.

“So? Where’s our destination?” Yuri controlled the reigns as they made conversation.

“Hmm...I want to see my siblings again. So where Castle Gaspard was?”

Yuri snorted. “Hey, you’ll be sent back here pretty quickly if that’s the case.”

Ashe frowned. “Then where should we go?”

“There’s a nice spot in the Alliance territory- er...what  _ used  _ to be the Alliance territory...that I know of. It’s fairly hidden and it’s close by to the monastery. It’s inside a forest, but it isn’t particularly dense. It’ll be hard to find for other people too, so you can settle there until you’re ready to come back.”

“...Thanks, Yuri. Could I-” Ashe started off and Yuri leaned back.

“Yes yes, I’ll make sure to deliver your siblings safe and sound. But…” He allowed Byleth to take hold of the reins, turning around fully, a smirk on his face. “Are you sure you want the children around while the two of you are on your honeymoon?”

The two of them flushed and Yuri laughed. “I’m teasing, but really, you two...you’re amazing. You were wed before the final battle and now you’re off to go somewhere else. I wish I could do that.” He pointedly looked at Byleth, who stopped the carriage and kissed him.

“We’ll do that after everything gets settled.” And then he continued moving the carriage, an air of finality around him.

“Ah...haha…” Yuri hid his face with his hand, sighing. “I’ll look forward to that.”

Dimitri raised his eyebrow. “Would you like a grand celebration for your wedding? We could make arrangements for-”

“No thank you we’ll be fine. Byleth’s the archbishop himself, I’m sure he could arrange something grand if he wanted to.”

“Do you want-”

“Byleth I love you, but, no. I’d prefer a quiet wedding.”

“Okay.”

“Speaking of which…”

Yuri and Byleth continued to talk, while Dimitri and Ashe could only awkwardly sit in the carriage. Ashe whispered softly to him. “I’m a little sleepy...can I sleep on your shoulder?”

“Of course, Ashe.”

A sleepy smile graced Ashe’s features. “Thank you.” As he leaned onto Dimitri, he took his fur coat and wrapped Ashe in it. It was a different fur coat than the one he wore before- one that didn’t stand out as much. He gently brushed Ashe’s bangs out of his face, before relaxing more in his seat himself.

Dimitri didn’t quite like the summer, but it gave him memories of leaving the kingdom with Ashe, promises of their future in silence exchanged between the two of them. Until he properly recovered, Byleth would take care of Fódlan with Yuri.

* * *

Dimitri liked the fall.

It wasn’t too cold, nor was it too hot. It was just right. Fall was the season where Ashe’s birthday fell under as well. At least a few years have passed since they left the former Kingdom’s territory. From what they’ve heard, Sylvain and Felix also left their respective positions after stabilizing the territory and trusting the duties to other capable people.

Dedue had opened a school with Mercedes in Fhirdiad, Annette became a teacher at the Royal School of Sorcery, and Ingrid had declined the rule of House Galatea, instead, choosing to become a knight and formed an elite group of pegasus knights, waiting for the king’s return, but in the meantime, she spent most of her days with Annette...or so the letter sent told them.

As for what Dimitri and Ashe were doing at the moment…

“Dimitri, what does the letter say?”

Dimitri smiled as he handed the letter to Ashe, stretching at his desk afterwards. “It seems that they are all doing well.”

“Wow...hey, I didn’t know Claude and Petra got married.” Ashe blinked as he stared at the letter. “Huh, a lot of our friends got married too.”

“Yes, it makes me feel at ease to know that they’re able to be happy.” Dimitri closed his eyes. “How have your siblings been? They attend Garegg Mach now, correct?”

“Yeah, they’re having fun over there! Byleth still teaches, and it came as a shock to some of the students since they didn’t expect the archbishop to teach them.”

“Is Byleth still teaching the Blue Lions?”

“Yes. We made a large impact on them after all.”

Dimitri sighed. “I’m sure that if anyone had to deal with...everything that happened in our year, it would definitely still have a large impact either way.”

Ashe gently massaged Dimitri’s shoulders. “...Yuri also wants to know when we plan on going back.”

“...Fódlan has been doing fairly well without us, but that’s only because Byleth and Yuri were taking care of things…I think it’s about time we go back.”

Ashe reluctantly nodded. “If you’re ready to go back then…”

“I’m ready.” He touched Ashe’s hand. “Don’t worry. I’ve...left my people for far too long. I was there temporarily before, but now I’ll be there to stay. I'm sure Yuri wants to escape with Byleth as well.”

“I see.” Ashe leaned over and kissed Dimitri’s forehead. “Then I’ll write back. But before we go back...can we spend one more day to ourselves?”

“Of course.”

Ashe looked out the window, staring at their garden of forget-me-nots around the house. “...I love you Dimitri.”

“I love you too, Ashe.” Dimitri also looked out the window, the forget-me-nots were swaying in the wind, as if they were also saying goodbye to them in advance.

Dimitri liked the fall, it reminded him of Ashe, the one he loved, and of simple times of peace, where he was able to recover and forget his duties as king, where he was able to spend time with Ashe alone after their marriage. 


End file.
